


How Will This End

by VeiledInsanity



Category: MINECRAFTERS, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Bulgarians, Cheesy romance, M/M, YouTube, crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledInsanity/pseuds/VeiledInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon accidentally stabs his crush, Martin/ Bodil, with an iron sword. In turn, this leads to a sweet romance that may end in a way that no one will like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is horrible. Do not read. I wrote a couple of years ago, and it makes me cringe in pain. But if you want to you really want to, I guess you should read it. Also I might be editing and revising some chapters.

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

"Bazinga!" I shouted excitedly to no one in particular.

Today, Baki, Simon, and me were sword fighting outside with iron swords. We had agreed not to harm each other, but like always someone got hurt. That someone turned out to be me.

"Ahhhh"! I screamed in agony when I felt Simon's sword slice my stomach, and I fell quickly to the ground.

"Oh Bodil, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Please be okay. I didn't mean to!" Simon hastily spoke out with guilt and concern in his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Don't worry, Simon, I'll be okay," I spoke comfortingly to him as I looked for Baki, who apparently left when my accident happened.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Baki hugging several bandages to his chest as he sprinted towards us. Quickly, he gently removed my shirt and grabbed some rubbing alcohol. I hope that my cut would not get infected or...

"We're going to get you home as soon as possible," Baki said sternly as he helped me to my feet.

"Here I'll walk myself home, okay," I told Baki and Simon as I escaped his hold on me.

Just as I let go, I fell down to the ground or so I thought. Instead, Simon had caught me, and he decided to carry me home. I was about to protest, until I felt how warm Simon was. So, I held onto him and let myself lean into his shoulder.

Then I fell asleep looking up into his bright green eyes.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

I started to blush when I saw Bodil snuggle into my shoulder to sleep. Soon, I could hear him softly snoring as we walked home.

Ever since the accident, I felt guilty that I hurt him. I wanted him to trust me, but I probably made it worse.

Maybe one day, he would love me back, but for now I'll only wait.

In the distance, I could see our house. Bodil was still asleep breathing into my neck. I giggled quietly as Bodil started to wake up.

"Sh, go back to sleep, Bodil," I told him as I carried him to his bedroom made of fake TNT.

"Mmmkay," Bodil mumbled in his sleepy voice.

I set him down on his bed as Baki walked in. He then helped me pull the sheets over Bodil and removed his glasses. Suddenly, he turned towards me.

"Hey Simon, I know how you feel about Bodil."

My eyes went huge as I realized what he said. How could he know? Was I that obvious?! These questions raced through my mind, that I didn't notice Baki leave.

I quietly turned to look at Bodil as he slept. Slowly, I got up and went to close the door. Then I stopped and whispered, "I love you". The door was shut gently, and I walked away.

I trudged to my and fell asleep clutching a picture of Bodil in my cold lonely bed.

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

I knew I wasn't completely asleep when Simon told me he loved me. I couldn't believe he could love me , the troll who nobody trusted to be around. Simon doesn't know I heard him, but I don't think I feel the same way.

Why is my life so complicated?

And with that, I fell asleep only to have a unexpected fantasy.

_I was in Simon's room waiting for him to get out his 'surprise'. As I was looking around, he walked out with just a short towel around his waist. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking him up and down. So, I just sat there and watched the water droplets run down his sexy scrawny chest and down into his towel._

_Wait! What?! SEXY!!_

_I can't be thinking of my best friend that way. My thoughts were snapped when I felt a pair of wet arms pin me to bed._

_I glanced up and saw Simon smirking down at me. Just as the shock was wearing off, I started to struggle out of his grip. But, he jumped onto the bed and straddled his legs around me._

_I couldn't move!_

_Then Simon looked me straight in the eye and licked my neck. I shivered uncontrollably as he started to kiss and nip at my neck._

_Slowly, I started panting harder as he started to grind harshly against me. I looked into his eyes as my blush went to a dark red, and he just went to pull my pants down._

_Once, he got my black pants off, he quickly leaned down and tugged my boxers down. I gasped as I realized what he was about to do._

_He was about to lick down there..._

I suddenly jumped out of my bed and onto the floor shaking from what I felt in my dream. I slowly crawled to my bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

As soon as I felt the hot scorching water go down my back, I tried to push the images from my dream away. After a while, I turned off the shower, grabbed my towel, and stepped out.

Biggest hack in my life ever.

Simon had walked in on me naked.

WHAT THE HELL!

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

Bodil never noticed my affectionate actions towards him, or when I raged just for him. How can one be so oblivious? I wish he knew how I felt, but if he did it wouldn't be good. 

After my heartfelt sadness speech thingy, I ran to the kitchen for some cooked rabbit. My favorite food was rabbit. Why? Well it tastes like CHICKEN!! 

I don't know why I had a fetish for cooked rabbit. Bodil found that hilarious. Once, he even downloaded the morph mod so he could turn into a rabbit,and I tried to eat him. At that time, I didn't know that he was the rabbit. 

When I finished eating, I walked up the dark oak wood stairs, and opened Bodil's room to find a surprise. A good and a bad one. I had accidentally walked in on Bodil naked. 

"BODIL!"

"UMM, could you turn around please?" Bodil asked while his face was turning bright red. 

Sadly, my only mistake was staring at his naked body. Oops!   
After, I thoroughly checked him out. I decided to turn around for his sake. 

"O-okay you can look now," Bodil stuttered slowly. 

"Ummm, let's forget about what happened right now, okay." I told him hoping that he would agree. 

"Sure, you saw nothing."

**Bodil's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe this. Simon had seen me completely naked. He saw my thing! This is so wrong. 

Ugh!! Damnit I knew I should locked my door. 

"Okay,"Umm, this is totally not awkward. "Let's go mining," I replied quickly. 

Simon nodded and went to go grab his tools. As soon as he left, I let out a sigh of relief. Hastily, I snatched up my iron pickaxe and a stack of cooked pork chops. 

"SIMON, COME ON. I'M READY," I hollered as I started to walk to our mineshaft. 

Simon burst through the oak door almost breaking it. Soon, awkward silence was upon us, and I just hummed "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark". 

That was my one of my favorite songs I had found on the Internet. It was phenomenal. 

Simon gently tossed his bag down in front of the mineshaft, and took out his stone pickaxe. I looked at him. Why would you have a 'stone' pickaxe? Why?! They broke to fast for me. 

I continued my train of thoughts and decided to make give him my iron pickaxe. I wasn't sure why I did that, but it was a feeling deep inside my heart that told it was loving and nice. 

Ughh! Evil feels. 

**Simon's P.O.V.**

I jumped when I felt a cold hand grab mine and place an iron pickaxe in my palm. What! An iron one! 

I hardly ever found iron I'm the mineshafts. Probably because I failed at mining. I was still in shock that Bodil gave this to me. It was even his favorite pickaxe that was given to him by a good witch, who promised it would never break. 

I glanced at Bodil," Are you sure? Because I don't want to take it if you still want it."

"Just take the damn pick, Simon," he spoke as he giggled cutely. 

"Okay then, let's start MINING"

We rushed into the enormous mineshaft, and I almost face planted. Bodil then ran off to mine some diamonds he had just found; I was left to mine whatever the hell I could find.

A few hours had passed, and I hadn't heard from Bodil. Soon I was worried that he had injured himself or was trapped somewhere. 

However, I didn't see Bodil come crashing into me knocking me down to the ground. Guess what?!

He was on top of me. How awkward can this day get?! Surprisingly, I wasn't hurt in my way to the ground. Right now, all I was wondering was when Bodil was going to get off me. 

Seriously, I'm not a pillow. But apparently to Bodil, I was a giant ass luxury pillow.

I checked on Bodil and asked him quietly,"Will you get off me already." 

"Just let me sleep, Baki. My alarm hasn't gone off...," He groggily trailed off. 

I guess he got a concussion and almost knocked out. Great! I got to take care of a delusional Bodil. 

_Hehehehehehe_

_Wonder what fun we can have!_ I thought as I winked at my jacked up sleeping Bodil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

I ditched Simon and went to mine some diamonds, I had found a while back. There were the diamonds just sitting there begging to mined. Tossing my bag to the side, I yanked out my iron pickaxe and started to drill into the diamond ore. 

One after another, the diamonds fell to ground eagerly waiting to be picked. I crouched to the cold stone ground and hastily shoved my diamonds into my deep black satchel. 

The only thing I never noticed was a pair of deep purple eyes glowing in the dark. They soon came out and splashed me with a potion. I fell to the ground in a faint as I felt the potion's particles surround me. 

A few hours had passed, and I awoke from my deep slumber. Glancing around, I pulled myself off the ground and went barreling into Simon. 

We both hit the stone hard, yet I didn't feel any pain as I nuzzled into Simon's soft orange tee shirt. I laid there for awhile enjoying the warmth from Simon until he spoke.

"Will you get off me already." 

My mouth felt numb but somehow I managed to speak,"Just let me sleep, Baki. My alarm hasn't gone off...," I mumbled so I could snuggle more into his neck.

My mind went all fuzzy and black. All I did was let it encompass me, and soon I was gone.

**Simon** **HDS90's** **P.O.V.**

I giggled a little bit as Bodil fell asleep on top of me. Carefully, I moved his body to the ground and got up.

"Bodil, you going to wake up?" I spoke as I shook him. 

When I realized he wouldn't wake up, I slung him over my shoulder and dragged myself home. Soon the blocky sun was going down and we arrived home. 

Bodil, however was still asleep, and I was getting tired of holding him. How tired can you get?! I gently tossed him onto my bed because it was closer than his bedroom.

Once he looked comfortable, I walked quietly to my bathroom and got ready to go to bed with Bodil.

_(No dirtiness PERVERTS)_

The mattress creaked as I pushed my knee into it. Ever so slowly, I pulled the sheets over me and Bodil. One thing that sucked was...

We had to share a twin sized bed together, that only had one pillow. So you could say I was blushing ferociously when he wrapped his arm around my skinny waist. 

You see there was one little thing I left out, he was awake, and I didn't even notice.

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

I remember Simon picking me up and tossing me onto his bed. Why didn't he take me to my room?

Right now, he was in his bathroom getting ready for bed. While, I was wide awake pretending to be asleep. 

I was startled as I felt the bed go down. Luckily, I didn't move. I cracked my eyes open and watched Simon as he laid on the bed in the other direction.

For some reason, I felt something urging me to pull him close to me. When he wasn't looking, I wrapped my arm around his warm waist. 

I blushed as I felt the body heat coming off of him. As the long night went on, it got colder and colder. Causing me to snuggle into his orange shirt and fluffy green striped hair. 

His quiet snores filled the rooms as he rolled on top of me. 

"Umph!" 

When would he got off? Damn Simon's heavy and yet so skinny. And yet again, I fell asleep with him beside me.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

"Simon! Simon! Simone! Get up!" Someone whispered annoyingly into my ear.

"Whatttt! Let me go back to sleep baby," I whispered back in a loud whine.

Then I remembered who was talking to. Damnit!

"Baby! What the hell!" Bodil shouted as he jumped out of my bed.

"Uhh, uhh, I didn't mean to say that!" My face turning red as I this.

"Whatever, what am I doing in your bed?" he demanded cutely.

"Well you ran into me in the mineshaft and then knocked me to the ground and then you were knocked out and I had to carry you home and I was tired and you were still sleeping and I took you my room and I fell asleep with you." Boom. I rushed out all these words. 

"I was awake the whole time," Bodil says with a smirk.

"WHAT!" I screamed in shock and he was laughing ridiculously. 

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

I laughed as I told him I was awake the whole time. My laughter turned to hysterical giggles as he rage screamed. 

I looked him straight in the eye and said,"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. 

"U-umm okay," Simon stuttered embarrassedly.

We kinda sat on the edge of his bed awkwardly staring at each other. Until...

Baki knocked down the door excitedly. Without hesitation he leaped onto the bed like a slime. I started to freak out because I hadn't seen him since the accident.

"Guys! Guys!," Baki spoke with rushed excitement.

"What the hell is it, Baki," I expectantly looked to him for his answer.

Simon stayed quiet throughout our whole conversation.

"I found a friend, and his name is Deadlox or Ty. Whatever one you want to call him."

"Bazinga! That's amazing. Bring him over soon so we can meet him." I happily decreed to Baki.

"Umm, well, he's already here."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER SO WE COULD OF CLEANED THE PLACE UP BIT. YOU KNOW HOW SIMON STORES HIS COOKED RABBIT UNDER ALL THE FURNITURE!" I spastically yelled at him.

"Is he cute?" Simon asked as he pulled out his cooked rabbit from underneath his pillow.

"Why you wanna date him?" I teased him lightly.

Then I felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of him liking someone else. Stupid hormonal teenage body.

"No! I was just wondering. I'm not gay! Or bisexual!"

"Sure, because I totally didn't sleep with you in your bed," I grinned at him sarcastically.

"Well guys, I'm going to go get him and please keep your loud activities down." Baki said with a strange look of mischief in his eyes.

I gasped in shock as I registered what he said. Really we didn't do 'that'. Also I'm not a loud person at all.

Hopefully. 

**Baki961's P.O.V.**

I was worried that they wouldn't be happy with me inviting some random stranger that they don't know. I'll say this though, I know him very well.

I first met Deadlox at a meet-and-fuck website. Don't ask why I was on that because I don't even know. 

I guessing that I was bored and wanted some fun. But it was the best sex I've ever had. For awhile there, I believed I would be hooked up with a twenty year old guy, but Ty was actually seventeen. 

He seemed very gentle, kind, and caring towards me, and I appreciated that. So once he one go around, I had asked him if he wanted to hang more. 

Surprisingly, he agreed. Quickly we exchanged phone number and went our separate ways. A part of me hopes that he does like me, yet there's still a part of me that he only wants to be friends.

But only fate would decide.

_If only Baki knew._

I stepped into my snow white room and found Ty searching through my closet.

"Umm, Ty what are you doing?" I asked worried that he broke something of the sort.

"Oh, I was searching for your mom!" He joked.

I started laughing at his lame joke while I spoke,"Bodil and Simon want to meet you. You okay with that?"

"Ya, I'll be fine. You haven't told them how we met. Have you?"

"Nope, they don't know anything, Kk." Speaking as I turned to open the door for him. 

**Deadlox's P.O.V.**

I slowly walked out the door looking at Baki for directions. He nodded at me to follow him.

We continued in silence, and I thought of how I would tell Baki how I felt.

Truth was, was that I liked him a lot. I like him more than just lust, sex, and looks. I liked, practically love him for who he was. 

Sure I enjoyed fucking him and watching him squirm from my touch. But it was much more than that.

I just could never tell him.

This was something I wouldn't tell until I...

_Oh, how right he was._


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadlox's P.O.V.**

I shuffled nervously toward Baki's friends hoping that they would like me. They looked kinda odd. I mean one literally had green hair, and the other was wearing a suit with a yellow and light orange striped tie. 

"Hi!" The one with the tie spoke up looking at me curiously. 

"Oh, helloo," the green one said in a thick Bulgarian accent. 

"Umm, hey so I guessing your Baki's friends, right?" I shyly asked in my quiet voice. 

"Hell YA! Otherwise he would have none," Bodil answered teasingly. He's kinda cute. 

_What drama you will cause Ty._

"So, what are we doing today," I struggled to get this sentence because Bodil was looking at me oddly 

Simon quickly jumped up," Oh-Oh, I know! We can go mining for obsidian and diamonds!"

"Sure, but do you have enough pickaxes," I asked happy that I was going with them, Bodil especially. 

After we got to know each other better, we grabbed four iron pickaxes and four stone pickaxes. I ran out the door excitedly and ended up crashing into a tree.

"Ughh! My Head! Guys come help me up! Please!," I moaned in annoyance as they all took their time getting to me. 

"You'll live, Ty," Baki told me reassuringly. 

"Let's continue on the mineshafts."

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

There was something odd about Ty. Especially when he looked at me like he was planning something. I'm sure he's not bad or scary, but something didn't feel right. I know that something's going to happen, and it won't be good. 

When we had arrived at the mines, we all split up. Baki and Ty were partnered up; Simon and I were partners. 

Simon earlier suggested that we should have a contest to see who could mine the most obsidian. I agreed because I would make Simon rage and leave. Leaving me VICTORIOUS. 

Which would probably not happen, sadly. 

"Bodil! Bodil! I found diamonds and lava," Simon yelled excitedly to me as he jumped up and down. 

"Hell ya! We're lucky like lucky blocks!" I replied quickly to him as I made my way towards the diamonds and lava. 

"Hey Simon, do ya have a water bucket on you?" I asked as I placed down cobblestone blocks to make a pathway. 

"Yup, I'm always prepared," he confidently looked at me with a seducing expression. 

I turned away pretending that I didn't see what he did. Even though I was blushing hardcore. Slowly, I peeked back at Simon and saw him taking off his shirt. 

"SIMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled embarrassedly at him not even trying to cover my blush.

"Im getting hot in here," Simon spoke not looking at me. 

Then he quickly turned around,and started to saunter towards me. I stood still as I felt his hands go to my clothes. 

"I think you take yours off too, Bodil," He spoke as his cold hands went underneath my shirt pulling it up. 

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop. 

Gently his icy hands glided over my stomach and came back up too my face. Simon stared at me with such intensity that I felt as if my...

He leaned closer and closer still staring into my eyes. Simon's lips were so close to mine, and I wanted him to kiss me so bad. 

Then he pulled away and started to mine, once again. I was in shock after what had happened. My mind was reeling in circles pondering 'Why? Why did he do that and why did I enjoy it?' 

"And Bodil, you look pretty fit."

"WHAT!," I screeched; then I got lag.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

I giggled quietly as I pretended to be finishing my mining. He was blushing bright red and so was I.

"Hey, are you done mining yet, Bodil," I asked hoping that we would leave soon. 

"Ya, I'm getting really tired," Bodil spoke quietly.

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

"Ya, I'm getting really tired," I said quietly blushing as I looked at Simon. 

"Come on then, Bodil. We can leave Baki and Ty here. They know the way home," he said in mischievous tone. 

I didn't even acknowledge him as I trudged along beside. Bit by bit, I started to walk in a diagonal line. Which in turn, caused me to bump into him. 

Again which in turn, made him wrap his lanky pale arms around me. Then we all know what happened next...

My blush was as red as blood. Yes I used that to describe my blush. 

In the distance, I saw our nice cozy house. For some reason Simon was taking his time. That was taking to long. 

"Simon! Hurry up I want to go home," I whined to him.

"Ugh! Bodil, why you so clingy lately. Are you in your period?" he asked me sounding kinda annoyed. 

After that, I just stayed quiet. I didn't mean to annoy him, but I guess I came off that way. (That sounds so wrong.) 

Very slowly, we approached the shady looking house. Which of course is ours. Simon trudged to the oak door and held it open for me. 

"Thanks Simon," I said shyly as I went quickly to my sexy Bulgarian room.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

"Come on then, Bodil. We can leave Baki and Ty here. They know the way home," I said praying that he would take the excuse. 

Bodil nodded slowly, and we or well I started to walk slowly. That's when I Bodil ran right into me. Seriously can't you just walk straight. 

For payback and for myself, I wrapped my arm around his waist. 

_To bad you'll... Haha! No spoilers._

We had this nice period silence, until he spoke up. 

"Simon! Hurry up I want to go home," 

Now he was being annoying. Really we weren't that far away from home. So I stupidly turned to him. 

"Ugh! Bodil, why you so clingy lately. Are you in your period?" 

I didn't mean for it to come out as rude, but I had enough of his annoying antics. I went slightly faster and ditched Bodil, so I could open the door for him.

"Thanks Simon." 

Then he left. 

And all I did was snap at him. 

Damn! Why do I always mess up? I love him. I'm not supposed to hurt him or make him sad. Why can't he love me back? Why?

I walked to my room hoping that tomorrow would be better. Gentle, I closed the my door and laid in my bed waiting to be engulfed into blackness.

"I love you, Simon," whispered a voice. I never heard a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

"Ya, I'm getting really tired," I said quietly blushing as I looked at Simon. 

"Come on then, Bodil. We can leave Baki and Ty here. They know the way home," he said in mischievous tone. 

I didn't even acknowledge him as I trudged along beside. Bit by bit, I started to walk in a diagonal line. Which in turn, caused me to bump into him. 

Again which in turn, made him wrap his lanky pale arms around me. Then we all know what happened next...

My blush was as red as blood. Yes I used that to describe my blush. 

In the distance, I saw our nice cozy house. For some reason Simon was taking his time. That was taking to long. 

"Simon! Hurry up I want to go home," I whined to him.

"Ugh! Bodil, why you so clingy lately. Are you in your period?" he asked me sounding kinda annoyed. 

After that, I just stayed quiet. I didn't mean to annoy him, but I guess I came off that way. (That sounds so wrong.) 

Very slowly, we approached the shady looking house. Which of course is ours. Simon trudged to the oak door and held it open for me. 

"Thanks Simon," I said shyly as I went quickly to my sexy Bulgarian room.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

"Come on then, Bodil. We can leave Baki and Ty here. They know the way home," I said praying that he would take the excuse. 

Bodil nodded slowly, and we or well I started to walk slowly. That's when I Bodil ran right into me. Seriously can't you just walk straight. 

For payback and for myself, I wrapped my arm around his waist. 

_To bad you'll... Haha! No spoilers._

We had this nice period silence, until he spoke up. 

"Simon! Hurry up I want to go home," 

Now he was being annoying. Really we weren't that far away from home. So I stupidly turned to him. 

"Ugh! Bodil, why you so clingy lately. Are you in your period?" 

I didn't mean for it to come out as rude, but I had enough of his annoying antics. I went slightly faster and ditched Bodil, so I could open the door for him.

"Thanks Simon." 

Then he left. 

And all I did was snap at him. 

Damn! Why do I always mess up? I love him. I'm not supposed to hurt him or make him sad. Why can't he love me back? Why?

I walked to my room hoping that tomorrow would be better. Gentle, I closed the my door and laid in my bed waiting to be engulfed into blackness.

"I love you, Simon," whispered a voice. I never heard a thing.

 **Bodil40's P.O.V**.

I went straight to my room as I heard Simon's footsteps on the cold, dust, wooden floor. Damn, why did I run off? I should've stayed to talk to him. My thoughts wandered as I opened my door and roughly closed it as it squeaked.

I sprang onto my bed and pulled the light yellow bedsheets over my head. It felt safe hiding away from everyone. If only it would last. An hour or so passed, or that's what I think. Somehow in my unconfident my subconscious mind, a surge of courage came over me.

I was going to do it.

My body was moving on it's own as it crawled out of bed to Simon's room. Oh god, he better be asleep. I gently nudged the oak door open, cringing as it creaked agaisnt the floor. Finally it was open. There he was lying on his bed sleeping so peacefully. His soft, cute snores filled me with happiness, now that I knew he was in a deep sleep.

My body was tensed, my mind was confident, but I was scared.

"I love you, Simon."

Then I left.

SimonHDS90's P.O.V.

"Ugh, where is that bitchy alarm," I said angrily as I searched for alarm.

A few minutes later, I was dressed in my chicken boxers and my orange shirt with the big, blue S. I sniffed the air. Was someone cooking? I sniffed again, and looked at my door.

I slammed through the door as I tripped down the hallway towards the kitchen. There was my lover/best friend standing over a pan cooking omelettes. Bodil almost, just almost ran into me with the burning hot pan.

"Oh god, Simon, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bitch, you almost killed me," I started to do my so called "dolphin" laughing.

Soon Bodil was laughing along with me. My stomach grumbled when I the aroma from the omelettes filled my big nose. I made my eyes go puppy like and stared into Bodil's eyes. He glanced at me like "WTF Simon!".

He slowly leaned closer to me. My breathing became uneven as he continuously stared at me.

What was he trying to do? Does he know?!

Bodil's soft warm hand grazed across my bright read face. Still he came closer and closer. I didn't notice that I had started to back up into a wall. I bumped into the the light blue wall, I slowly crouched down and hid my flustered face. Oh god, what's happening?

**Bodil's P.O.V.**

I was now so close to Simon that I could feel his breath. I'm not sure what came over me, but all I knew was that I wanted him. So fucking bad.

I guess Simon didn't know that there was a big ass wall behind because he backed right up into it. Hehe, now he's all mine. He hid his face, I don't know why though.

"Simon, look at me," I said sternly now getting annoyed that he hid from me.

"Bodil, what are you trying to do," he asked sounding very flustered.

"This."

I pinned him against the wall and teasingly traced my fingers down his neck. Bit by bit, Simon's will to fight back diminished. Now, he was really mine.

I lifted his chin and...

**Baki961's P.O.V.**

I was currently staring at Deadlox as he laid on the satin red sheets. He winked at me as he pulled me closer to his lips. Smirking, I turned away and roughly kissed his neck instead.

"Baki, stop fucking around and fuck me already," Ty glared at me.

"You gotta wait, Babe," I smiled as I pinned his pale arms above his head.

Ty squirmed on the bed annoyed that he couldn't move. I giggled as I ran my cold hands down his chest.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

Bodil's hand lightly touched my cheek as I blushed, wondering what was going to go down. 

"Bodil, what are you trying to do?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't reply. 

Then he looked me straight in my green eyes,"This."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pins my arms above my head leaving me helpless. Oh god. Soft hands teasingly touched my neck forcing me to bite back a moan. Damn, that felt too good. 

I still couldn't comprehend what was happening. I literally went down to see who was cooking, and boom, I'm pinned against a wall by my crush/best friend. 

Slowly, Martin pulled my chin up towards his face and...

Shoved his fucking tongue done my throat. 

I struggled so much that he threw me over his damn shoulder, and carried me to his room. Then roughly tossed me onto his bed. Please tell me this is not happening. 

"Oh, Simon ready to have some fun, bitch," Bodil glanced at me mischievously. 

"Uh-uhhh, what do you mean, Bodil," I stuttered hesitantly as I "tried" to get my ass of the bed. 

Sadly my plan to escape, did not work. Why? Out of thin air, he pulls out a rope and purposely walks to the bed slowly. 

"Wha- what is that for, Bodil," I asked anxiously praying that it wasn't what I thought it was for. 

He looks at me,"Oh this, it's totally not for anything, hehe." 

He's gone fucking insane. He is fucking insane. What do I do?! In my state of fear, I didn't see Bodil jump on top of me. 

"Martin, get the hell of me!" 

All he did was giggle as he leaned down to my sensitive neck, and teasingly nipped at it. I shivered as I groaned at the pleasurable feeling. What was wrong with him today? Soon, all thoughts of trying to stop him were vanquished, when he gently kissed me on the lips.

"Ugh, why are you doing this, Bodil," I groaned as his hands ripped off my shirt aggressively. 

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

I smiled widely as Simon struggled to speak. I think he said something about why I'm doing this, but I ignored him, only wanting to here his sexy moans.

For some reason my self control to stop myself from forcing myself on to Simon was evaporating. I never really thought that I would be the dominant one, but I guess I haven't turned Simon on enough yet. Hmm, what should I do? 

My giggling made Simon curious to what I was laughing at, hehe. Just as I was about to pull down his boxers, Simon rolled over straddling my waist seductively. 

"U-umm, Simon," I whimpered when he grabbed the rope from earlier.

He roughly slams me against the back board of the bed using the rope to tie my hands to the bed pole thingy. Now I knew how he felt when I pinned him to the wall. It was like I was helpless, left to the hands of my lover. Wait lover?!

Simon leaned down and nipped furiously at my neck. Oh god, I'm going to have hickey there. I was laying on a being straddled by my best friend, who was making me groan and moan. Damn! How did this happen. Oh wait, it was mean. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to dominant him, not the other way around! But damn does he make me arch my back into him.

"Hey Bodil," Simon practically purred my name out.

"Y-yes." 

I guess the whole time I didn't notice Simon take of my boxers because a second later, his fingers were up my ass. I panted hard, this felt so weird having something inside you moving around. It seemed like he was searching for something. What could he be searching for? 

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

I smirked when Martin winced in pain and pleasure when I shoved my fingers up into him. Hehe! He deserved it. My fingers searched for his very special nerves. I mean I just wanted to hear him scream my name as loud as possible. 

Slowly, he was riding my fingers willingly. Now there's my bitch. Bodil began moaning loudly as I added another finger thrusting it further into him. 

"S-s-Simon, oh god, mmmm," Bodil could hardly speak with all the pleasure I was giving him. 

"Come on, I wanna hear speak" I grinned widely as I suddenly slammed all my fingers into him. 

"Nmmph, pleaseee I w-want more," he stammered out as he rocked back onto my fingers. 

"Just wait ,you greedy whore," I said teasingly to him. 

I giggled when he whimpered when I pulled my fingers out. Guess he really wants this. I tossed off my boxers and started to pump my member. The feeling of my cold hands touching me felt surreal. Hehe, I needed to prepare myself for him.

**Bodil40's P.O.V**

"Ughhh," I groaned as opened my eyes with a lot of difficulty. Damn, what happned? I barely remembered anything, then realization slapped me in the face. Oh god, we did it. My mind shattered as the memories from yesterday flooded my mind. Why?! Just, how did that happen?! I knew I shoud've never gone, and stayed in my room.

However, my face began to blush as I remembered screaming his name as he thrusted in me. Oh god, what does Simon think of me? But I couldn't help how much I wanted to do it again. Damn hormones.

"Wait, is this Simon's room?!" I must've said that really loud because Simon sprints into the room.

It was awkward, scratch that is was humiliating, when your best friend fucked you all night. We kinda just stared at each other, but then I noticed the scratches all over Simon's chest and possibly on his back as well. I didn't even pay attention to the fact that Simon was shirtless.

"S-Simon, why are there scratches on you," I barely managed to speak as I stuttered.

"Oh those, that was from last night when you were trying to make me go harder and faster,"he smirked at me sending a shudder down my spine.

I flat-out stared at Simon as he made his way to his bed. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. Damn it! I wanted to know what he said. Cautiously he sat right next me causing the bed to dip even further. Finally when he settled down, he reached his hand out to my neck. I flinched when I felt those cold fingers brushing past all the sensitive spots.

"Bodil, you might want to check your neck out, I mean it," He giggled trying his 'very' best not to laugh.

I rushed to his bathroom mirror, and slowly I glanced at my neck. Oh god! It was covered in love bites that ranged from being small to very very large. Curiously, I stroked it with my fingers and quietly moaned as I felt it tingle.

Suddenly, Simon appeared in the mirror right behind me blushing when he saw my hand literally stroking my love bites and moaning. My blush deepened as he continued to stare at me. Oh god, now he probably thinks I'm weird.

He smirked deviously at me,"So you liked it didn't you. Hehe, I always top, bitch," as he pulled me closer to his bare chest.

"Shut up, whore," I snapped, blushing at his choice of words.

"Well I'm not one, but I'm pretty sure you are because you spread your legs pretty far for me."

"I was...," I trailed off knowing that he was right.

Then I remembered what we forgot about when we were mining. Damn it! We never mined the obsidian. Fuck, well time to find a village shop.

"Hey, Simon, we need to go buy about ten to fourteen blocks of obsidian," I told him in a serious voice because we needed to get blaze rods to make ender eyes.

"Okay, I'll run to the village shop and see how many emerald they want. Then we'll build the portal frame."

"Okay I'll get the supplies we need and craft us some bows, arrows, and armor," I told him as I rushed out the room to the chests.

It was strange how we ignored the fact that he fucked me last night, and literally went down to business to make a nether portal. Pondering on if that made us friends with benefits or a couple, I made our weapons, bow, and a few arrows.

Soon it was time for lunch. I decided on making cooked rabbit because that was Simon's favorite food to much on. Not sure why, guess it was some weird fetus he had.

Still my thoughts couldn't help but wander towards last night. Oh god, his thing was inside of me. It was fucking moving in me. I wonder how big he really was because I never exactly saw his penis, but I do know that Baki and me joked about how small his dick was the size of a peanut.

Wait why am talking about his PENIS! Damn fucking hormones. The front door creaked open as Simon's carried the obsidian. I walked over and helped him carry obsidian into our portal room, room where we keep portals.

"Okay, so how do we build the portal," he asked me.

"Really Simon, you don't know how to build a nether portal," I laughed as he glared at me.

"Just because I fail at parkour, doesn't mean I don't know how to do things, Bodil. Or maybe I should punish you for saying that," he said defensively but with a mischievous glint in his emerald green eyes.

I shivered after he said that wondering what he meant by punishing me. Eh, probably something like stealing all the cookies in the house.

Somehow, we miraculously finished the portal. I watched as Simon held the flint and steel in his, I probably should've warned him that once you light the portal it kinda knocks you down really really really hard. In a way it was hilarious because he crashed into his melon collection, don't ask, and left him in a mushy, water melon, smelling pile of gunk.

I giggled historically as Simon got up and ended up rolling on the ground, hugging my side when he slipped face first into a melon. Oh god, he face planted. Out of nowhere, a huge ass melon hits my head so hard I slam into the nearby wall.

"Ugh, Simon, I think I'm going to pass out," I groaned as my head throbbed more and more and soon my vision went black.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V**

"FUCK, MARTIN," I spoke guilty worried about my friend/crush.

Damn it, I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Tiredly I crawled over to Bodil and carried him in my arms to his bedroom. Scratch that, to my bedroom. Hopefully he'll be okay, then we can go to the Nether tomorrow.

_Hehe..._


	6. Chapter 6

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

I paced around my bed, where Martin's limp body lay. He wasn't dead, just a little knocked out. Ugh, how could I do this to him! I'm not supposed to hurt him because I got slightly pissed off at him. 

_You'll hurt him anyways._

The night before was amazing. His skin against mine as one. The way he arched up into my touch. Even the way he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Damn it! My mind, oh god! 

"Ughh," a Bodil groaned in minor pain. 

My body reacted quickly as I rushed towards my comfy bed. There laid Bodil with his body covered in a slight sheen of sweat. I pressed my hand against his forehead; it was burning hot. No, no, no! He cannot be sick. 

I left him on the bed and ran out of the house. The pressure and pain of knowing I helped caused this weighed down on me. Why couldn't he love me? Why did I always seem to harm him in some way?! 

Everywhere I felt pain. Pain. More pain. My mind was lost in the darkness I shrouded myself in, there was no escape. 

Tears ran down my face staining my cheeks and turning my eyes bloodshot. I'm so sorry, Martin. Thoughts of reasoning hindered my plan, yet I still denied them. Finally I would be free. Everyone will finally be happy and Bodil would eventually find someone that would love him better than I could. Tears threatened to fall again and this time I let them. 

Soon the sun was setting,and mobs would be spawning. I didn't care as my foot stepped on a sharp stone. Finally, the cliff came into view. 

I knew I wasn't thinking rationally, but I had enough of this pain and hurt. I'm done. No one noticed me as I stood on the cliff... 

Now I would be gone forever. 

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

All I could remember was that Simon threw the melon to hard at me. My head throbbed painfully as my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light. Warm hands gently pressed against my forehead. I assumed it was Simon, but I was when he pulled away. 

I could've swore I heard someone saying it was their fault, but I wasn't sure. Oh well, all I wanted was for Simon to cuddle up next to me. 

It took me a few seconds to realize that Baki and Ty weren't here. I wonder where they are? They were probably having tons of fun and were probably watching a very inappropriate movie. I giggled at the thought of Baki and Ty hooking up. Good god, that would be shocking. 

And once again, fell asleep to my thoughts of Simon touching me one more. 

_If only he knew._

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

Emptiness.   
I felt empty. 

Sadness.   
The only thing I felt. 

And now I'm gone. 

**Baki961's P.O.V.**

Ty and I had been spending the night in a secret location. I kinda noticed that Bodil and Simon forgot that we were there, but it was okay. They both practically eye rape each other everyday. Just saying. 

Ty recently got a slight cold, which made us stay longer at the location. I faced the facts during the time we spent there, I knew I loved Ty. Sadly... 

He never truly loved me. 

_One day_

Tears poured down my my face like a waterfall. Ty liked me, but he didn't love me like I loved him. That night, the night we had sex, I told him. All he said was 'I don't think I feel the same way. Then my world shattered into shards of glass. 

I should've known it was hopeless. Stupid and naive was what I was. The signs should have been clear to me. Yet, I'm too ignorant to notice them. They say ignorance is a bliss. 

I can assure you it is not. 

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

Sunlight was flooding Simon's room in a golden haze. My head felt better, I felt better, and now I could tell him. 

"Simon! Simon!," I shouted anxiously waiting for the heavy this of footsteps, but it never came.

That's odd. Simon has to be here. He didn't just walk out and leave me. Did he?! No,no, he would never do that. 

Tears welled up in my as I stuttered,"He-he, no. Why-y would he leave me alone?" 

I curled up into a small little ball on his bed, smelling his cologne on the sheets. Tears and heartbreak crushed my heart. 

I thought he cared. 

I thought he loved me. 

But, I don't think he does. 

**SimonHDS90's P.OV.**

I glanced one last time in the direction of the house... 

I jumped. 

Someone screamed. I was pretty sure it was me, but it sounded familiar. The air rushed past me in a frenzy. Every second seemed an eternity as I approached the ground below. My body was twisting and turning in my fall. 

_Crack!_

My head slammed into the side of the cliff blurring my vision as I fell. Bodil! No, why did I do this?! I left him. I walked out. I don't deserve him. 

"I love you Simon," was the last words I spoke before my body struck the rocks and water below. 

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**  
(A few minutes earlier.) 

I decided to to take a walk outside next to the beautiful cliff. From afar the sun was setting in its soft pink and orange hues. I sighed softly as I thought I'd Simon, my friend, and my love. 

Finally I had come to realize my feelings for him, and I accepted it. Now, I guess this walk was a search to find him. The next second later, I was on the grassy ground in a patch of flowers. 

"Can't even walk right," I grumbled and pulled myself up, but something stopped me. 

Right in front of me was Simon. His green hair flowing in the wind. He didn't see me, but why was he at the cliff. Just as I was about to tell him how I felt for him. 

He fucking jumped off. 

My eyes widened and a shriek pierced the air. Fear was running rampant in my veins as I hesitantly looked over the edge. Shock. I couldn't. This must be a dream. A fucking messed up nightmare. H-he didn't leave me. 

Shock started to wear off and tears soon replaced it. Wait, Simon! He might still be alive. 

There was no easy path down the cliff, but I found one. I struggled as the thorns and branched scraped me raw. I did not care. This was for Simon. For every bit of pain I caused him. I will make this right. 

Finally the end came in sight, but there lay Simon. His mangled body lay in a deformed mess. No! My poor Simon! I scrambled into the water towards his body. Oh god, I saw his eyes twitch slightly. Quickly, I leaned down staring deeply into his dimming green eyes. 

"B-bodil, I'm sorry...," His voice sounded raw and scratchy as he barely managed to speak. 

"No it's okay. Just hang on. DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed at him and saw his eyes widen slightly in determination. 

He will make it. 

**SimonHDS90's P.OV.**

The pain. It was everywhere. Setting my body on fire as my blood poured out of my body. I laid there in defeat awaiting my imminent demise. 

Until, I heard a gasp of fear coming from the the side of me in the brambles. Could it be? Was it really? A yellow and orange tie came into view. 

I heard words, but everything was muffled. All I could do was watch Bodil and cry about how dumb I was. I told him I'm sorry. It was never supposed to be this way. I should be dead. Not havering to suffer, while Martin tried to save me. 

Thoughts came in and out, yet it didn't matter because I was already gone. Suffocated by the foggy blackness. 

Bodil40's P.O.V.

I screamed and screamed until my voice gave out. Simon's extraordinary green eyes closed, and...

Tears soaked my shirt as I picked up Simon's body. Blood. How did I not see the blood. This time I managed to carry him past the thorns and branches. Maybe, he'll make. 

I can't live without him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

My legs ached, but I would not give up. The steepness of the hill was difficult to climb, while holding Simon. We will make it. Determination overcame my body and strengthened me to push harder and faster before he...

'Don't think like that,' my conscious told me. 

I listened. 

The edge of the brambles became thinner and thinner as we neared the end. He would live. Tears ran down my face as I forced my legs to run faster and faster. For Simon. For him. My only love. My friend. 

Everything went fuzzy and stumbled into the hospital entrance. I fell... 

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

_"Bodil! Where are you?" I shouted into the veil of blackness that surrounded me._

_I whimpered as the veil started to writhe and distort into a familiar form. Was that him? Did he come to save me. The black form inched closer and closer towards me. I backed up in terror as the mysterious figure touched my face._

_"B-bo-bodil?" I whispered in pure fear._

_It or he lunged forward._

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

Blinding white lights struck my eyes as I glanced around the room. In the corner of the room was a lamp and next to it an IV. I laid there thinking about why the hell I was here. What happened? Did I hurt myself? 

WHERE THE FUCK WAS SIMON?! 

I yanked out my IV and quickly pulled myself up. Suddenly the nurse came in with a shocked face. Hurriedly she took out a syringe and jabbed into my arm. My body quickly became sluggish and slow, but that didn't stop me. 

I had to know if Simon was okay. I couldn't live without him. He was my life. 

I fell to the ground in a drug induced sleep. 

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V**. 

_I moaned as the shadowy version of Bodil kissed my neck. Oh god, this felt so fucking amazing! His lips found there to mine and kissed me hungrily. I could do this all day._

_Maybe I should let Bodil dominant me just once. The thought of this turned me on. The shadow Bodil pinned me against an imaginary wall. Quickly, I wrapped my legs around his body and let him suck on my tongue._

_Deep in my mind I wished that I could stay like this forever, but all good things never last. The sloppy French kiss ended as soon as it started, but damn it was phenomenal. Shadow Bodil moved his soft, smooth lips down to my chest. He nipped at my waist and tugged my boxers down with his teeth._

_Damn, how does he know how to do this?!_

_Fucking little damn bitch! He knew all my sensitive spots. Suddenly, shadow Bodil yanked my chin up. My eyes met his cold, emotionless eyes. What had happened? How did we go from having probably the best make out I've ever had, to this?_

_His eyes glared into mine, as if he was trying to kill me. Did I do something wrong? I felt something stirring in my stomach. I-it felt like I was dying from the inside out._

_My lungs seemed to shrivel up, and my heart beat raced too fast to be heathy. Oh god! Tears of pure agony leaked from my eyes, as shadow Bodil sinked his unnaturally sharp teeth into my shoulder. This pain. It was everywhere._

_Why can't I die already? When will this end? Is this my punishment for not stating with Bodil? All I knew was that I something wrong, and I couldn't fix it._

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

This time when I woke up, I was strapped to the bed in the hospital. _(Emphasis on 'in the hospital')_ My restraints held me down as I struggled against them. I had to see Simon. With this thought in mind, I fought the restraints harder until a doctor came in. 

"Martin Petrov, I presume," the doctor spoke in an eerie voice that sent shivers down my spine. Not the good ones that Simon gave me. Wink wink.

"Y-yes, that's m-me," my shaky voice echoed around the cold lifeless room. 

Before I could stop my self, I spoke up,"Where's Simon?!" 

This time, I sounded confident, but it didn't last for long. He glared at me and spoke," Simon. Is. In. A. Coma." 

My lung constricted, my breathing faded, and my heart almost stopped. The monitor was beeping loudly as I tried to calm myself down. Oh god, why did he have to it?! Fuck! I'm a fucking dick. 

The unkind doctor left and slammed the door shut. I was still restrained to the bed, but I just laid there like a broken doll. Tears no longer came because I cried so much before... I should've told him. I'm sure I thought so many times, but I love Simon.

 _He will always be mine_.

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

Blinding white light seared my eyes as I tried to look around. My head was throbbing furiously, my body ached, and my skin was deathly pale. I was pretty sure that I died, but some creepy doctor came in. 

"I see you have finally awoken, Simon," his voice made my ears ring loudly. 

"Wh-where is B-bodil?"

The cruel looking doctor ignored me and spoke," Now you are suffering from several fractured bones in your body, Simon. You will have to stay here for one week. However, if you heal quickly, then I will release you early." 

I nodded slowly, but I was busy thinking about Bodil. Where was he? What if he's dead and the doctor doesn't want to tell me? What if he killed himself because of me? What if... My mind trailed in with "what if's". 

My thoughts were running rapid in my mind. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Bodil was somewhere in this fucking bitch of a hospital. 

**Bodil40's P.O.V.**

They released me. I did not want to see Simon. No, not after the pain he caused me. He jumped off a fucking cliff. Why? I don't know. 

I was at our home. Baki was with Ty somewhere. He hadn't been here at least a week, but I was pretty sure Baki was in love. All I did was lay in my bed and cry.

My life was falling apart. Torn to pieces by some invisible force. Then burned to ash. It could never be put back together. 

My heart. 

Shattered into a million shards of glass. The shards punctured and cut my heart out. I did not know where to go. Where to hide? Yet the only thing I knew was that I would never be the same. 

Suddenly, the sky was filled with dark clouds. Torrents of rain began to fall. Then lightning could be heard in the distance. Probably only raining because of Simon. 

I barely ate anything. My stomach felt sick every time I tried to eat. This was Simon's fault! His fucking fault. Hatred filled my eyes, but there was this voice telling me how Simon kissed me. How he failed at every thing, but still made the best of it. And how we basically had sex.

The storm continued for hours. Lightning lit up the room. Shadows moved and I laid still barely breathing. I was deathly afraid of being by myself after I left the hospital. 

Every single object in this house reminded me of him. The walls, the couch, watermelons, the color orange, just everything. 

My breathing became ragged and heavy as my eyes rolled back into my head. I want sure what was happening. Maybe it was a panic attack. Or... 

My thoughts slammed into a dead end in my mind. _Ow, that hurt. Maybe I'll die and I'll be happy. No no, Simon will die and I'll live my life with some random chic. But Simon is kinda cute and lanky. He does have nice soft lips and smooth skin._

Silence...

SimonHDS90's P.O.V.

My head was throbbing. No it was pounding against my skull. Fucking Beeotch, probably over dosed me with morphine. Or I'm just really tired with all that had happened.

I wasn't sure how many days I've been out, but it felt like I was asleep for an eternity. Must've been out for at least a four or five days. Damn that's a long time to be on a drug. 

Suddenly a nurse came in and brought me this so called 'breakfast' and placed the tray of food on my lap.

"Here ya go, sweetie. Sorry if the food is bland. This place is horrible at making decent meals," the nurse spoke politely and left without another word. 

_Hmm she seemed nice_

I sat and glared at my bland looking food. It was the only food I was offered and I silently ate. The bread was okay, the orange juice was awesome, and the pudding tasted like shit. 

Once I was finished eating, I laid back on the bed and slept. Well not really slept, but I was thinking with my eyes closed. 

Thinking about how amazing my could've need if I only told him my feelings. By now, we would've already have adopted a cute little girl or boy. Bodil could be happy and laugh his adorable laugh. 

The door opened and familiar footsteps could be heard. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. It was probably that creepy old doctor, but maybe it wasn't. I wasn't sure, so I stayed silent.

A shadow loomed over me and forced myself not to panic. It wasn't the doctor because he would've woken me up. A hand gently brushed against my face. I couldn't stop myself from trembling as he ran his hand down my neck. Warm breath bathed my neck, damn this felt so much like Bodil, but he was probably pissed at me.

But for now, I would sleep and not worry about this random person in the hospital room with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bodil40's P.O.V**.

I moved out the week Simon came back. The hatred and sadness in my heart was too much to handle. He didn't even know that I moved out. Until he got back to his home.

I felt bad, but I finally felt free. Free to do whatever I want. Simon would be okay. I would forget all the intimate 'things' we did. Life would go on, and Simon would find that one lucky guy or girl to be with him.

A flash of jealousy flared within me. How could I think that he could be with someone else?! He was mine.

The voices in my head kept telling me ditch him, make a new life, but I wouldn't listen. I left my boxes unopened and raced back to 'our' house.

_I will make things right._

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

After I checked out of the hospital, I made my way home. When I arrived at the door, I thought that I would be greeted happily by Bodil and Baki. But no one was there.

I glanced around the house. It looked strange. Like someone left. No, he couldn't have done that to me!

Tears streamed down my face and my heart broke. Sobs racked my body, pain soon settled in, and my mouth became dry.

Why?

Why me of all people?

Why can't we just love each other?

The door swung open. A shadow flitted into the room. Gusts of winds came and the figure quickly shut the door. The house was kinda dark, but he couldn't make out the man's features.

He stepped into the light and rushed towards me. Bodil. He wrapped his arms around me and soothingly stroked my hair. We stayed silent. Embracing each other happily and sadly. It seemed like hour before we let go.

But Bodil was my lifeline. The only one keeping me here. I loved him.

His hand caressed my cheek and pulled my chin him. I stared memorized by his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't kn-now how I could leave, but t-his time I'll stay."

I had no words for him... 

**Baki961's P.O.V.**

At this moment I was lying on a bed with Ty. His fluffy hair scratching at my neck. We had been staying at a hotel for about a month or so. I couldn't exactly remember because well... Well we had been doing some things. Fun things, hehe. Ty started to snore softly and I nudged him a bit. Oh, how he made me smile.

One the reasons Ty and I left was so that Bodil and Simon would get together. I hoped for like an eternity, but I'm pray that Simon will fess up.

**3rd person**

The enderdragon roared as he charged at the figures in the End. One of the figures drew his bow and hit him with an arrow that harmlessly bounced off his hide. 

The two kept firing arrows at the scaly black dragon. It roared in annoyance, and decided to put an end to this nuisance. 

The one with the yellow tie shoved the one with green hair out of the way as he dragon swooped down. 

The dragon continued it aerial attacks, tiring out the two humans quickly. 

"We need to get out of here. We won't survive much longer," the one with the yellow tie said to the green haired one. 

"I know, but the only way to go back home is to kill him."

"Then we'll make it, trust me."

The green haired one put all his love and trust to the yellow tie human. Yet little did he know. 

It seemed ages before they weakened from exhaustion, yet they still carried on. 

Soon their diamond armor broke. So did their weapons. Nothing was left for them to defend themselves. 

The dragon roared one last time before ramming into them shattering most of their bones. Screams erupted form the green haired one as he cried in pain. He weakly looked up for his lover, his friend, the one he cared for. 

A couple blocks away laid his love. The yellow tie one's body laid limply on the endstone. 

"No, no, no, this is not real. It can't be!"

He dragged his bloody body toward him and ran his hand through the other's dark brown hair. The black shades he always wore were cracked and caked with blood. Gently, he pulled them off and looked into the bright brown eyes slowly dimming. 

"Simon, I love you," he spoke softly. He slowly raised his hands toward Simon's face and kissed one last time...

Then he died, never to see Simon or anyone again. 

Simon cried until he bleed to death at his lover's body. 

The dragon flew back to his cave awaiting the arrival of the next two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bodil40's P.O.V**.

I moved out the week Simon came back. The hatred and sadness in my heart was too much to handle. He didn't even know that I moved out. Until he got back to his home.

I felt bad, but I finally felt free. Free to do whatever I want. Simon would be okay. I would forget all the intimate 'things' we did. Life would go on, and Simon would find that one lucky guy or girl to be with him.

A flash of jealousy flared within me. How could I think that he could be with someone else?! He was mine.

The voices in my head kept telling me ditch him, make a new life, but I wouldn't listen. I left my boxes unopened and raced back to 'our' house.

_I will make things right._

**SimonHDS90's P.O.V.**

After I checked out of the hospital, I made my way home. When I arrived at the door, I thought that I would be greeted happily by Bodil and Baki. But no one was there.

I glanced around the house. It looked strange. Like someone left. No, he couldn't have done that to me!

Tears streamed down my face and my heart broke. Sobs racked my body, pain soon settled in, and my mouth became dry.

Why?

Why me of all people?

Why can't we just love each other?

The door swung open. A shadow flitted into the room. Gusts of winds came and the figure quickly shut the door. The house was kinda dark, but he couldn't make out the man's features.

He stepped into the light and rushed towards me. Bodil. He wrapped his arms around me and soothingly stroked my hair. We stayed silent. Embracing each other happily and sadly. It seemed like hour before we let go.

But Bodil was my lifeline. The only one keeping me here. I loved him.

His hand caressed my cheek and pulled my chin him. I stared memorized by his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't kn-now how I could leave, but t-his time I'll stay."

I had no words for him... 

**Baki961's P.O.V.**

At this moment I was lying on a bed with Ty. His fluffy hair scratching at my neck. We had been staying at a hotel for about a month or so. I couldn't exactly remember because well... Well we had been doing some things. Fun things, hehe. Ty started to snore softly and I nudged him a bit. Oh, how he made me smile.

One the reasons Ty and I left was so that Bodil and Simon would get together. I hoped for like an eternity, but I'm pray that Simon will fess up.

**3rd person**

The enderdragon roared as he charged at the figures in the End. One of the figures drew his bow and hit him with an arrow that harmlessly bounced off his hide. 

The two kept firing arrows at the scaly black dragon. It roared in annoyance, and decided to put an end to this nuisance. 

The one with the yellow tie shoved the one with green hair out of the way as he dragon swooped down. 

The dragon continued it aerial attacks, tiring out the two humans quickly. 

"We need to get out of here. We won't survive much longer," the one with the yellow tie said to the green haired one. 

"I know, but the only way to go back home is to kill him."

"Then we'll make it, trust me."

The green haired one put all his love and trust to the yellow tie human. Yet little did he know. 

It seemed ages before they weakened from exhaustion, yet they still carried on. 

Soon their diamond armor broke. So did their weapons. Nothing was left for them to defend themselves. 

The dragon roared one last time before ramming into them shattering most of their bones. Screams erupted form the green haired one as he cried in pain. He weakly looked up for his lover, his friend, the one he cared for. 

A couple blocks away laid his love. The yellow tie one's body laid limply on the endstone. 

"No, no, no, this is not real. It can't be!"

He dragged his bloody body toward him and ran his hand through the other's dark brown hair. The black shades he always wore were cracked and caked with blood. Gently, he pulled them off and looked into the bright brown eyes slowly dimming. 

"Simon, I love you," he spoke softly. He slowly raised his hands toward Simon's face and kissed one last time...

Then he died, never to see Simon or anyone again. 

Simon cried until he bleed to death at his lover's body. 

The dragon flew back to his cave awaiting the arrival of the next two.


End file.
